Forbidden Love
by Slytherin-Scene-Sweetie
Summary: This is as though the books never happened, i just used the characters from J.K Rowling's Harry Potter series, so all credit goes to her for them and Hogwarts. This is my pairing of Draco and Ginny. Right now it's still a work in progress so let me know what people thinks


Forbidden Love

3

She kissed him quickly good-bye and walked out of the spare classroom still fixing her skirt.

"Hey Ginny, your tie is a bit messed up. Let me help." Luna said when she saw Ginny walking into the charms classroom.

"Oh, thanks Luna." Said Ginny, allowing her friend to fix her tie.

"There. All nice and neat. You had another secret rendezvous again?" Luna said, already knowing the answer to the question.

Ginny simply blushed a deep red because Professor Flitwick called the class' attention and began taking roll. Ginny quickly scribbled on a note: Yes. I did. And she passed the note to Luna. Luna looked at the note thoughtfully then raised her hand and asked Professor Flitwick if she could borrow a quill, since hers have all been taken. He gave her a quill without question and went back to his lesson on summoning charms. Luna wrote on the note: So, when do I get to know who this mystery boy is? She passed the note back to Ginny, and Ginny just folded the piece of parchment up and put it in her bag.

No one could ever know she was seeing… Draco Malfoy. Her brothers would probably kill her. Hermione, Luna and her other friends would shun her, and she didn't even want to think about what Harry would do to her. So for now who she was seeing was an utter secret and the fact that she was seeing anyone was on a need to know basis and right now only Luna needed to know. Before she know it, Ginny had wasted all of charms lost in thought.

"Hey Luna! Could I borrow your notes from charms because… Well I just wasn't paying all that much attention today." She said to Luna as soon as the charms Professor was out of earshot.

"I suppose so, although, you know you should spend less time day dreaming and more time studying" Luna responded thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it!" Ginny said, blushing scarlet again.

"Alright her you go. But I do want them back." Luna said.

"I'll see you later Luna!" She called back as she headed for the Gryffindor common room.

She walked into the common room and was b-lining for the girls dormitory when a voice in her ear stopped her cold.

"Hey Ginny, what's the rush?" Harry whispered in her ear and slipped his arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry it's not my fault if I'm hungry. Besides, Harry, why are you touching me? We _aren't_ together anymore. Remember last night?"Ginny said glaring at Harry and relinquishing herself from him.

"Oh come on baby. It was one fight, how can you still be mad at me?" Harry said grabbing Ginny's hand, effectively stopping her from getting to her dormitory.

"Don't. Call. Me. Baby." She said dangerously and he let go of her hand. "Besides it was not _one_ fight. It was the one that tipped the ice berg. You and I were constantly arguing and fighting ok. So we are done. Finished. Now let me go before I hex you." Ginny pulled out her wand, pointing it at him.

"Okay, okay geez. Calm the fuck down." Harry said sulking back into his chair by the fire.

Ginny dashed up the stairs to the dorm marked "4th years." She dropped her book bag down and collapsed onto her bed. She got up after about 10 minutes and un-tucked her shirt and loosened her tie. Ginny left back downstairs through the common room. She was heading to the great hall through a short cut on the 3rd floor for some dinner when a rough hand grabbed her arm and jerked her into a storage closet, covering her eyes.

"Harry, I said no-" she started when a pair of rough lips found their way to hers.

"I am _not_ Potter." A voice growled against her lips.

"Oh. Draco." She practically moaned as she uncovered her eyes and looked into his grey ones.

He kissed her again, pressing his lips roughly against hers and allowing her hands to tangle up in his hair. She sucked on his bottom lip then kissed up his jaw line to nibble on his ear. He moaned quietly against her neck (his ear is very sensitive) and began kissing it and flicking his tongue at her collar bone.

Draco kissed and sucked the skin between her neck and collar bone. Ginny moaned as he did so. His hands roved her body, feeling the curves of her body. He let his hands trickle down her back lightly causing her to shiver. He grabbed her butt and she arched her back against the wall into him. She moaned with delight when his lips found their way back to her own.

Her hands went to the tail of his shirt (which was un-tucked) and snuck their way up under it. She grazed his hard abs and wrapped around his hips. Draco's hands slid up her skirt to the edge of her panties when he stopped.

Gasping for breath he said "Not here. Not now. Besides I'm sure your friends are waiting for you."

"I suppose you're right, but I still don't want to leave." Ginny whispered, letting her fingers trail over the front of his chest.

He kissed her once more and slipped from the closet and he was gone. Ginny spent a few minutes letting him get a head start and using the time to fix herself up a bit before she went to the great hall.

At last she left and went down to dinner. Hermione had saved her a seat, but it was also next to Harry. She tried to slide in between Fred and George but they wouldn't let her so she had to sit next to Harry.

"I don't bite you know." Harry said putting his hand on her leg as she sat down next to him.

"Actually, you do." She snapped back, taking his hand and putting it into the treacle.

After that dinner was pretty uneventful. Ginny spent most of dinner unfocused and staring off into space, or so everyone thought; she was actually glancing over at Draco every chance she could. And from what she could tell, he stared at her the whole time.


End file.
